Realization In The Freedom to Love
by Yusei The Stardust Dragon
Summary: After a young boy saves a Pokemon's life from a fire he started, he journies with his Pokemon and they grow together. In a brief time at home before the final League challenge, a realization is made between the two of them. An event between the boy's other two Pokemon leads his partner Pokemon to question his integrity. Rated M for sexual content between M/Human F/Greninja.


Bright flames roared around as fourteen year-old Lucas Renick ran for his life, the forest around him consumed by the crimson inferno, burning every living thing within sight. The flaming tendrils flew at an unreal speed; it seemed like every step Lucas took, the flaming tendrils would cover twice as much ground. Lucas huffed, and stopped for a mere four seconds. The fire raged around him, singeing the trees. Dozens of different Pokemon darted in different directions, hoping not to end their life as a pile of soot.

_How in the world did this all start from me? _Lucas repeated the same thought as his feet struck the ground in tandem. As he cleared a rotten log in a single bound, he still couldn't believe that a nest of Magmortars would be as reckless as he thought. He had been scavenging berries for his mother, so she could use them in a recipe - and boy, did he appreciate his mother's cooking - yet when he found a ripe Sitrus berry among a Magmortar nest, he tried his best to not disturb the Magmortars. Obviously he failed miserably, or else he wouldn't be running from a wildfire.

One of the Magmortars accidentally thought he may have been a wild Mightyena, or similar, and became agitated too easily. It pointed it's cannon-like arms at Lucas and opened fire. The other Magmortars noticed, and freaked out - spewing their Flamethrowers all around the nest. Luckily, Lucas avoided the initial Flamethrowers, but Magmortar fire is equally potent as napalm, causing the trees and shrubs to ignite instantly.

Small bug Pokemon in the trees died instantly, never knowing what hit them. Lucas felt his heart pang as he heard a shrill yelp from the tree, causing a tiny Seedot to emerge from a burning tree, running as fast as could carry it, away from the fire.

Lucas decided not to dwell on the past and pushed that thought away as he ran even faster. He couldn't stop now, especially when the Magmortars were still angry, and randomly spewing flames into uncharred portions of the forest. Lucas was several miles from home, and if he could reach the dirt road, he could hitch a ride from a passing vehicle, or Pokemon - even walk if he desperately had to. Lucas gasped as he tripped over a root bulging out of the ground. Normally, he would have gingerly tended to his wound, however he would obtain more grevious injuries if he stayed down. He dusted himself off nonchalantly, ignoring the newly found pain in his right knee.

The inferno blasted trees away like grass blades as it engulfed even more of the forest around Lucas. The muffled cries of Pokemon filled Lucas' ears, as he bowed his head - knowing he couldn't do a damn thing to stop their demise. Tears welled in his eyes, forcing him to wipe them away as he continued to sprint. Lucas always had a personal philosophy to put others before himself; he felt like Arceus-God was laughing at him right now in some sadistic pleasure as the fire took the lives of many innocent Pokemon, who never harmed a soul in their life. Lucas knew he couldn't be able to repay a spiritual debt, and as much as he wanted to jump into the crackling flames, primal human instinct denied him that wish.

Lucas gasped again as he tripped over another root, faceplanting on the hard, warm dirt. He shrieked as he swore he felt a bone in his ankle fracture. He vainly tried to get up, however pains elsewhere denied him mobility. He cringed from the new feelings in now his other knee, ankle, and hip. He desperately tried crawling away from the fire, but the pain was too severe, and he moaned in anguish, letting the fire consume the forest around him.

* * *

A young Pokemon cried out, "Froak!" Lucas heard a pitiful jet of water instantly turn to steam, as he heard the young Pokemon cry more frantically, "Froakieee!"

Lucas' personal philosophy started to unconsciously kick him back in gear; he couldn't let an innocent Pokemon die, when it could be prevented. Despite the ghastly protest in his lower body, he successfully struggled to stand, using an unburnt tree for leverage. He heaved himself up after two tries, as the flames started to close in around him, within about a hundred feet. Lucas' head swirled with the cries of "Froakie" panging his eardrums. He started to see double, as he caught a glimpse of a tiny frog Pokemon using Water Gun on the flames near him. All was hopeless for Lucas and the little frog as the tendrils licked the edges of Lucas' clothing. Lucas felt the fear for death leaking from the Froakie, like an open faucet.

The frog was oblivious to Lucas' presence, more concerned with holding off the fire futily. Lucas frantically scanned the area for an opening in the trees; left, right, and every which diagonal direction. He spotted a thin area between the trees that was barely untouched. If he didn't want to die, along with the little frog, he would have to make a move quickly. The frog still concentrated more on the fire - probably not even aware on Lucas, as far as he was concerned.

Lucas wasted no time, immediately holstering the soon-to-be surprised frog - which immediately shrieked as soon as it felt Lucas' warm arm around it - and dashed towards the thin, undamaged area. He jumped over a fallen tree, nearly tripping over it once more. He ran until he was unaware of his surroundings.

The quivering Froakie dared not to move, shutting its eyes tightly as Lucas guided the Froakie to safety. Lucas ran like he never believed he could before, despite his crippled leg. He sprinted for a few hundred yards until he felt he was a safe distance from the fire.

Lucas immediately slowed to a stop, and grasped his shirt, feeling an explosive feeling in his chest; huffing and struggling to get air to his oxygen-hungry muscles. He fell to his knees huffing for air as a darkness surrounded his senses. He still had the Froakie bundled in his arms, he slowed down to examine the Pokemon he saved both valiantly, and stupidly.

He took a closer look at the Froakie from all sides - literally - noting a few major details: a few burns on the legs and no other serious injuries. He set the Froakie down beside him, and clenched his leg, gritting his teeth in a stinging pain. He rolled up his pant leg, and to his horror, he found a large, purple, grotesque burn-bruise. He immediately cried out in pain as he noticed the wound on his leg. "Ow damn that hurts!" The adrenaline must have nulled the pain, Lucas assumed.

Luckily, Lucas caught a glimpse of the dirt path back to his home town. He couldn't stay in the forest for the night; he didn't want to risk himself or the Froakie getting mauled or eaten by larger wild Pokemon. He cradled the Froakie tenderly in his arms and hobbled his way back to town, mile by mile, not caring of what his mother would think of him being out so late.

* * *

As Lucas reached his house, he recalled little of the hours that followed. He remembered collapsing at his front steps, with the Froakie in his arms, causing a loud thump to resonate through his house. His mother and sister, whom he lived with, heard him fall at the front steps of his house. He faintly recalled his mother screaming in frightened agony the same few words: "Please be ok."

He woke up in his bed to the sound of Pidgeys chirping the next morning. He scratched his head in curiosity, then moaned in pain, noticing white gauze wrapped around his forelegs and knees. Where did the pain come from? What did he do yesterday that caused him to be wrapped in bandages? Something about a fire, and a blue Pokemon. He slowly came to his senses, recalling yesterday.

Lucas was in the forest yesterday picking berries for his mom. Where did the blue Pokemon come into the picture though? Coincidentally, his mother opened the door to his room with a big grin on her face - the warm kind that soothes your heart, regardless of mood - holding a bundle of blankets in her arm.

His mother partially unraveled the bundle to reveal the blue Pokemon he saved last night: a Froakie. The adorable little creature currently slept peacefully in the blankets. Lucas wondered how the Froakie could be sleeping like that when small burn scars riddled its body. Lucas' mother set the Froakie down next to his side, and sat down on the bed.

She sighed, "Lucas, you did a noble thing out there saving this poor Pokemon. The important matter is you're alive and not a vegetable. I don't know what in Arceus-God you were doing out there, but as long as you're home safe, it's ok. I am happy for you to be sleeping in your bed, rather than the morgue as a charred corpse."

Lucas sank his head in shame, hoping his mother wouldn't slap him for telling her the truth. "Mom, I don't mean to say this, but I think I started the fire. I caused this Froakie to lose it's home. I agitated a nest of Magmortars while trying to get you a Sitrus Berry. It looked so delicious at the time, I couldn't pass it up."

He momentarily closed his eyes, expecting her palm to glide across his face, but alas she sat on the bed, still seeming concerned. She kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "As long as you're alive, I'm ok with it."

His mother stood up smiling warmly for the last time, squeezing his hand as a sign of affection and left the room. She closed the door gently so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping Froakie.

* * *

Lucas drifted back into sleep and woke in the mid-afternoon a few hours later. To his astonishment, the Froakie was awake too. It currently sat up in the blankets, eyeing him curiously, head tilted off to one side. He tilted his head to the same side as the Froakie, which swiveled its head to the opposite side in defiance. Lucas chuckled silently. He tried to catch up with the Froakie, yet it swiveled its head to the exact opposite side as Lucas.

Now Lucas legitimately chuckled. The Froakie lightly smiled in response, and hopped off the bed. Lucas didn't know what compelled him to get out of bed, but he did. His mother and sister were most likely at work right now, and his burns didn't really hurt, so what bother would it be for him to get out of bed? The Froakie hopped towards the door happily when Lucas got up, and jumped for the doorknob, failing miserably.

Lucas laughed, "Heh, you dumb Froakie," he said playfully. "You can't open the door. Only I can do that."

He wrapped his hand around the doorknob, watching the Froakie's legs twitching in anticipation. He purposefully ticked off the Froakie by letting go of the doorknob, then threw it for a loop as he quickly opened the door for real.

He expected the Froakie to fly out of his room all happy and whatnot. However, the Froakie just gazed into his eyes happily, not moving an inch. Lucas walked towards his kitchen, with the Froakie in tow to his surprise. It followed him at roughly the same pace he walked. He dug into the refrigerator and noticed a sandwich on a plate on the center shelf with a note. _It stated: Lucas, feel free to eat this sandwich. I made it with love. Your sis, Brooke. _Such a loving sister.

He pulled the sandwich out of the fridge and sat at the dinner table, and ate it. The Froakie hopped on an adjacent chair and then on the table. It sat right behind his plate, just staring at him eating the sandwich. Lucas lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. He tore off a corner of bread and waved the bread in front of the Froakie. The Froakie's eyes followed the piece of bed wantingly; the Froakie was obviously hungry.

"You want this?"

The Froakie nodded. He threw the bread towards the Froakie and it caught the bread in its mouth. It swallowed the bread audibly, and hopped towards his shoulder. Lucas didn't even flinch as the Froakie jumped on his arm, trying to grab the rest of his sandwich.

He sighed, "Here, just take the whole damn sandwich if you want it so badly."

The Froakie crooned happily as Lucas handed it the sandwich. It wolfed down the sandwich like a starving Pokemon - come to think of it, the Froakie hadn't eaten since after the fire - in a few bites. The Froakie gave Lucas the same generic smile it gave him earlier. That light smile that seemed to say "I like you. Let's be friends."

Lucas threw the plate in the sink, and then noticed the Froakie toying around with a squishy orange spiky ball thing. Lucas hadn't picked up that ball in a long time, and he knew it. He and Brooke played with it about a year ago, and it hadn't been used since. He picked up the ball, noticing the Froakie jumping happily as he picked up the ball.

"You wanna play with this?"

The Froakie nodded happily. Lucas' mother never wanted him to throw balls around in the house, so he figured: why not go outside? The Froakie calmly beckoned behind him towards the door, with that itch to play ball. He opened the door, stepping onto his front porch. He took a breath of fresh air. He loved living here. The town he lived in had a light and natural vibe to it.

He stepped down the front steps to his house, and looked at the Froakie - eyeing that ball similarly to how it eyed the bread.

Lucas threw the ball with a restricted strength, making sure not to hurt his arm. The ball still cleared into his neighbor's yard, despite the fact his yard was absolutely huge. The Froakie bounded for the ball without haste, and fetched the ball for Lucas. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle again. "Seriously? You like playing with this ball?" He retrieved the ball from the Froakie's hands.

He threw the Froakie for a loop again and feigned throwing the ball, discreetly hiding the ball under his arm, out of sight. To Lucas' surprise the Froakie didn't move. It only looked in the direction where it assumed Lucas threw it. The Froakie frowned, not having any of Lucas' prank.

"Heh! You're a smart little devil."

The Froakie grinned mischievously. Lucas threw the ball for real this time. This time he purposefully threw it in one of the branches of the young oak tree in his yard. He thought he once read somewhere that Froakies were very energetic.

Yep, they were energetic alright. The Froakie jumped onto the various knots and gnarls of his oak tree for good traction. It managed to reach the branch with the ball, shake the branch vigorously, causing it to fall down.

"Smart little thing. I swear I thought you wouldn't understand how to get the ball, but nevermind."

He experimented with the Froakie and the ball for a few hours, throwing the ball, feigning the throws, and tossing it into the oak tree. Every single time, the Froakie retrieved the ball happily for Lucas. Lucas though maybe only two hours or so passed, but as time passed, his sister Brooke came home from work. Lucas knew his sister got off at about four in the afternoon and it took her half an hour to walk to and from the house.

She looked miffed about something. The way she stared down Lucas and walked up to him gave him hints. "Lucas, why aren't you in the house?" Brooke asked..

"Because this Pokemom wanted to play," Lucas replied.

"You have second-degree burns on your lower legs," Brooke said.

"It doesn't hurt though." Lucas retorted.

"Oh really so if I did this, it wouldn't hurt?" Brooke crouched and squeezed Lucas' calf. He screamed, "Ow! For the love of Arceus-God, I get your point Brooke." She squeezed his calf harder. "Lucas do you get my point?!" He swore out loud. The Froakie frowned, unappreciative of Brooke's torture towards Lucas. Brooke was not amused with him, and she yelled at him and chewed his ass out right in front of the Froakie.

The Froakie didn't like Lucas getting his ass chewed by his sister. A few seconds went by, and the Froakie eventually snapped. Brooke paused momentarily when she heard the Froakie gurgling. She took her eyes off Lucas and stared at the Froakie - only to get blasted by a Water Gun.

Water soaked Brooke's face, hair, and blouse. She reeled away from Lucas. "Ugh! Look at what that Pokemon did to me!" She pulled at her blouse uselessly, groaning at the Froakie. "You're gonna pay when mom gets home. That thing is gonna get the can Lucas, and you know it. You're lucky I didn't use my Grovyle on it."

Brooke's Grovyle was her prized Pokemon. She won seven badges with it. Her Grovyle would have made quick work of the innocent Froakie. Lucas backed the hell off of his sister, and ran back into the house with the Froakie.

* * *

After the sun set, his mother came home, and much to his delight - and Brooke's annoyance - she let Lucas keep the Froakie in the house, instead of "canning it" like Brooke claimed she would. At the dinner table, the three of them sat down to a peaceful meal of pepperoni pizza and salad. They each ate in silence for the first half of the meal. Eventually his mother broke the silent streak.

"Lucas, what did you do today?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged, "Nothing particularly important. I played with that Pokemon I saved in the forest last night."

"Oh really? How did it go with that sweet little thing?"

Brooke interjected, "That _sweet_ little thing? It sprayed me with water, and it ruined my new blouse mom! I was gonna wear it on my date for tonight"

Lucas flicked his hand at her in dismission. "Brooke, just forget about it. The Froakie didn't mean to hurt you in any way. It just wanted to defend me from you. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

Their mother nearly gagged on a piece of pizza as she laughed out loud. Brooke's ego seemed to slip below the table as her face turned a beautiful beet red. Lucas grinned as their mother laughed for a good fifteen seconds or so, and Brooke slipped below the table with each passing second. As she suppressed her laughing, she formed a tear, and wiped it away. "Lucas, I'll give you that one. Brooke, you had it coming when you messed with your little brother. Now as much as I don't like my children being sexist, I'll let this one fly for now."

Lucas took a deep breath, and asked his mother a pressing question: "Mom, can I keep the Froakie?"

Brooke went paper-white went Lucas asked her. His mother thought for a second. "Are you sure you'd be willing to take full responsibility for this Pokemon? I can't have you neglecting it if I let you keep it."

Lucas lit up. "Yeah mom! I'll take the utmost care of it. I promise!"

His mother stood up from the dinner table, and gathered their plates. "Well that settles it Lucas. If you can keep up with that Pokemon, I'll let you keep it then."

Brooke stared him down with a look of malice. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle at his thoroughly pissed off sister. "The hell you staring at Brooke?" She didn't respond. Lucas stepped away from the table before his sister could retort.

_I wonder if that Froakie will feel the same about me, _Lucas thought to himself. Hopefully the feeling was mutual. He opened the door to his room, noticing the Froakie sitting on the bed, cleaning itself with its tongue. Ironic for a Water-type to be cleaning itself right? Lucas ignored the irony of it and patted the Froakie on the back. It flinched when Lucas patted it on the back, while Lucas felt it's back warming up to him.

The Froakie crooned as Lucas stroked the Froakie's back reassuringly. He sat on the bed beside the Froakie, taking a deep breath, asking one potent question that would drastically change his life. Problem was, he didn't know how in the world to ask it to a Pokemon. Maybe to a human, but definitely not a Pokemon. The Froakie stared at him, expecting words to come out of his mouth, but they never came.

"Um...how should I ask this?" Lucas struggled to find his words, trying not acting like a complete idiot in front of this Pokemon. "I might as well say it. Would you do me the honor of being my Pokemon?" The Froakie jumped up and hugged him warmly. "I'll take that as a yes right?"

The Froakie nodded in response. Lucas smiled, "Well that settles that." He stroked the Froakie once more, this time on it's hind legs. He lulled the Froakie into a state of drowsiness as he methodically rubbed the Froakie on the legs, not noticing where his hands were traveling - right between them. He barely noticed when he slipped his hand between it's legs.

He didn't stop rubbing until he realized the Froakie was staring at him awkwardly, and he realized his hands were on a slight depression on the Froakie's body. He blushed and his eyes widened as he pulled his now slightly slicked up hand away from its body. The Froakie backed away from him blushing as well. "Oh boy. I'm terribly sorry," Lucas apologetically said. The Froakie crooned happily and climbed on his arm, acknowledging it was okay with Lucas rubbing it.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. "So you're a girl Froakie then huh?"

The Froakie nodded.

"I assumed as much."

Lucas thought to himself. A female Froakie, well that might have been good to know, since he wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder since he was a little boy. Female Pokemon were hard to come by. Shunting that thought to the side, he asked the Froakie another question, "Can I give you a name?"

She nodded again. Lucas thought for a few minutes. Something easy to remember, fitting, and snappy. He riddled over various names in his mind. Marina for a water-conscious name. Casey to a similar effect. Negala, since he like the randomness. However, none of the names seem to have that ring that Lucas wanted. He snapped his fingers trying to reach a final verdict. He shuffled through Akiza and Ophelia, when the perfect name struck him like a lightning bolt.

"Hinata!"

The Froakie jumped towards his shoulders, licking him on the face in affection. _Yup, _Lucas thought. _That's definitely the perfect name for her._

Lucas grabbed Hinata and held her under his arm as he turned off the bedroom light. He climbed into bed with Hinata, snuggling with her adorably. Before Lucas drifted off into sleep, he wondered how bright their future would be.

* * *

A few years passed as Lucas matured into a full-fledged young man. He recently came back to his hometown one last time before he took on the Pokemon League. His mother did him a service by posting framed pictures of each badge he obtained in his room.

Each progressing picture showed a slightly older Lucas flashing a newly obtained badge. In the background, each Gym Leader either clapped, had their arms crossed, or stoof nonchalantly. Lucas knew wholeheartedly his reason for winning: the Pokemon peering right over his shoulder for the camera.

From his first badge, he knew Hinata and him had a long road ahead. The Gym Leader Yuri doubted Lucas would win at his Gym. Hinata got knocked out at least four times from Lucas' recollection. But she was a trooper, and after intense training for a month, Hinata helped him obtain his first badge: the Soul Badge.

Those pictures told an important story to Lucas; not his advancement as a trainer, but rather his advancement as a friend.

Hinata also changed over time, as well as Lucas. She stood right next to Lucas, looking at the pictures too, no longer needing his shoulder to stand upon. She now stood proudly alone as a Greninja, now tugging at her fleshy scarf, getting a nostalgic itch.

She still didn't know why she opened up to Lucas so easily. Maybe because Lucas saved her life the night of the fire.

"Why don't you go in the woods?" Lucas asked.

Lucas didn't have her full attention yet. She looked at him and hissed "Gren?"

"Yeah Hinata, why don't you go into the woods. Soren and Amarti are there right now. I don't know what they're doing out there, but why don't you go check on them for me, ok?"

Hinata nodded, she could check on his Pokemon for him. Soren - a Grovyle - and Amarti - a Lucario - were the only two Pokemon that Lucas owned other than her. Whenever they both were outside the Pokeball, they both tried to sneak away from her and Lucas. She didn't know why, but maybe she'd find out if she located them in the woods.

Lucas opened a window to his room, "Hinata, here I'll help you get out of here faster. I need to do something real quickly, and I'd prefer if you weren't around for it."

Hinata didn't even question Lucas as she jumped through the window with ease, thanks to her ninja-like agility. Finding Soren and Amarti wasn't the issue. She could probably locate them by smell since she had an adequate sense of smell, as usual for a Greninja.

She ran towards the woods with the usual grace, hopping off of the trees and houses, just for show. She had enough skill to land on a plate of glass and not break it, so bouncing off the trees and houses was a walk in the park. She reached the edge of town that bordered the forest, and took a long whiff. She could smell both of them coming from a specific direction. She hopped into a nearby tree and navigated her way through the forest.

She started her way towards the source of their scent, making her way through the trees. However, after a few minutes, she had to stop. She slowed down gradually until a familiar heat overtook her body. She sat down on a branch of the current tree she perched in. She rubbed herself on her thighs, trying to relieve the aches she recently experienced in that area.

Right before the last Gym battle, Hinata's hormones started to kick in, and she started to experience bouts of "heat" if you wanna call it that. She didn't exactly know how to handle it, other than rub her thighs; trying to make that ache go away. She moaned in happiness as the aches slowly receded. They were gone for now, but she had a bad feeling the aches would come back later, even more intense than now.

She stood up on the branch and resumed her current assignment: to find the two Pokemon.

Hinata hopped from branch to branch nimbly, stopping every minute or so to get her bearings on Amarti and Soren. Their scent got stronger each time she scouted out for them. As she got closer to their scents, it almost felt overpowering to her.

Wherever they were, both of them were up to something out of the ordinary. This time, she started to hear something. Not the snapping of tree branches as she jumped from branch to branch, rather coming from a living individual.

She stopped on a branch one more time, this time their scent overpowered her senses. She didn't even have to try to smell it, since it invaded her nostrils. Phew, whatever they were doing, it sure smelled strange to her. She couldn't put a finger on it, but it seemed familiar in some unethreal kind of way. She looked at a plume of leaves, she wondered if something was going on down there, and couldn't help but think Soren and Amarti were down there. She peered through the foliage and caught sight of something she certainly would have never expected.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Soren and Amarti in a clearing performing a certain act she never expected in her life. Soren had Amarti bent over a fallen log, fucking her mercilessly, as Amarti yipped loudly in ecstasy. Amarti was covered in a sticky white liquid, and a clear puddle had formed on the ground where they were committing their act. "_Harder you sonofabitch," _Amarti groaned in her native Pokemon tongue.

Soren upped the ante, pulling his dick out of her until only the head protruded, and rammed it back in with double the force of his last thrust. "_Yeah, who's my horny slut?" _Soren growled, punctuated the question by rolling his hips, massaging Amarti's deepest areas. She gave Soren all he needed to hear as she quietly moaned. Soren chuckled, "_Seems like you're my horny slut. You want more?"_ Amarti nodded. Soren pulled out oh-so-slowly, making sure to torture her with his absolutely slow speed. He succeeded nicely as Amarti quivered, anxious for more.

Hinata couldn't believe what they were doing. She needed to get to Lucas and try to explain to him what they were doing...but she couldn't. Something inside her sparked, as she unconsciously ignored her mind and sat down quietly to watch. She noticed that a specific area on her body grew moist as she watched Amarti and Soren go at it more. Those familiar aches she feared earlier were now returning to her.

Now, Soren had pulled out of Amarti, and started to gently massage his hard, slick, cock with his hand to extort that little bit of stimulation to push him to yet another orgasm. After a few seconds, he succeeded. More white liquid bursted from Soren's softening tip in four or five separate streams, coating Amarti's face and neck with more of his potent semen, joining the other few orgasms he had a little earlier, both of them moaning at the wonderful release.

He then rubbed his flaccid penis at the entrance of Amarti's pussy, trying to get hard once again. Amarti moaned as Soren repeatedly brushed her nether lips and clit in a vertical motion with the underside of his cock, appreciating the mutual stimulation. In a matter of a minute, Soren was hard enough to go another round.

Hinata couldn't help but gasp silently as Soren moved his cock a tad lower than he had it last time, to a different hole. Amarti gasped too, and stared wide-eyed at him "_Please Soren, not there. I don't want it right there."_

"Hehe_ baby, don't worry. Lemme treat you right. It'll be over in a second, and you'll be begging for more," _Soren said.

Amarti sighed, "_Well yes, but I just don't want to right now._"

Hinata's moistening area grew even more wet as she watched Soren silence Amarti with a passionate kiss. Hinata had an itch that she needed to scratch, or more specifically rub out in her now moist, aching area. She pressed two fingers to her entrance and started to rub up and down as both Soren's and Amarti's tongues meshed and mingled with each other messily.

Soren jabbed his cock on Amarti's underside a few times unsuccessfully trying to make his way into her rear. On the fifth try, with a little feeling around, he sank his head in. Amarti broke their kiss and threw her head back to moan loudly at this new feeling, her ring muscle parting to accept the new intruder.

He groaned in ecstasy as he sank his cock two inches into Amarti's rear, stopping to let her loosen up. Her heat practically melted him on the inside. As he slowly fed his dick into the tight Lucario, her entire frame convulsed and she whimpered, never having anything up there before.

Likewise, Hinata just figured out that she could spread her lower lips wide, as she dipped her two fingers into her cunt flesh. She shuddered at the feeling of having something inside her, never experiencing anything like it before. The visual stimulation of her trainer's Grovyle and Lucario turned her on in some way, but why, she'd never figure out.

Soren sighed as he hilted himself in Amarti, who squirmed in bliss. Her walls hugged Soren's cock snugly, providing a moderate resistance as he thrusted in and out of her faster. Unknowingly, they made Hinata rub herself at their pace. As Soren sped up, Hinata matched their speed, right on the dot.

Soren yanked himself free of Amarti's rear and massaged Amarti's nether lips and clit with his cock again at the same unrivaled speed he used while inside her. Pre spurted from Soren's cock as he humped against Amarti's yielding lips. Amarti's entrance moistened from her lover's stimulation as her moisture slathered the underside of his dick. Soren rubbed his cock to test the slickness, and when he felt satisfied with the amount of pre and female moisture on it, he pressed his dick back to her tailhole and drove it into the hilt in one motion.

Amarti cried out in pain; even though Soren encountered much less resistance, it still hurt like a bitch. As Amarti calmed down, Soren hushed her as he moved in and out of her tight rear again. If he tried to hilt her like that while he was dry, she probably would have bled. The pain subsided and both of them went back to moaning in tandem. As Soren pushed in, Amarti moaned, while Soren moaned when he pulled out.

"_Oh Soren, don't stop!"_

_"Ah damn, you're so fucking tight! Yeah baby, I told ya you'd like it."_

At this point, Hinata's control over her own body started to slip. Her body heated up as Soren rammed into Amarti again without mercy, and she rubbed her area like there was no tomorrow. Her moisture started to slather the tree branch she sat upon, but luckily the other two couldn't detect her moisture; the scent of their sex overpowered Hinata's own, and they both were lost in the moment in heavenly bliss.

Hinata didn't know how she could tell, but Soren approached his climax rather quickly. His breathing sped up, and he humped faster, as if desperate to ejaculate, and his legs were quivering like they were holding something back. Hinata picked up signs of her own body's itch getting worse. She spread her legs farther apart until they dangled off the branch so she could cure her problem. She resorted to violently plunging her two fingers into her pussy and dig deep inside, quickly yanking them out and repeating.

Amarti reached her climax first. As Soren's anal treatment started to get the best of her, she roughly pawed at her clit, flinching each time she made contact with it. Soren helped her there too by hilting in her and then slowly dragging out. After grazing her sensitive clit several times with her own paw, her walls cinched down and squirted all over Soren. Amarti screamed in pleasure as her liquids spilled out and soaked Soren's cock.

As she came onto Soren's crotch, it triggered his own orgasm moments later. He rammed his entire length - tip to hilt - in Amarti, rolling his hips, trying to extract his seed from the tip of his cock. When he came, he howled like a mad beast. His semen exploded out of his dick, instantaneously splattering across Amarti's walls, pooling in her tailhole, and overflowing onto the ground in seconds.

Hinata lost total control of her senses at that point. She arched her back and stifled a moan she came all over the branch. Her juices seeped down the trunk of the tree, hopefully out of sight of Amarti and Soren.

Soren pulled his softening cock out of Amarti's ass, revealing a dripping white mess of his cum. He laid on top of her, panting heavily, regaining his breath. They laid in that position for five minutes or so, basking in their post-orgasm afterglow.

Hinata laid in the tree, recovering from her first wonderful release. She panted heavily, scooping a sample of her liquids and taking an experimental lick. Somewhat sweet, but all-in-all watery. Figured she might as well taste it. She clumsily crawled down from the tree, to weary to move at her usual ninja pace. She looked around for Soren and Amarti. Somehow in her afterglow, she lost track of Amarti and Soren.

She laid down, back against the tree. She felt so tired. It wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap would it? In a minute, Hinata passed out from exhaustion.

Hinata didn't know how much time passed, but she woke up some time later. Her vision slowly materialized into colors, then blurs, then shapes, and lastly, a penis?

Her eyes snapped open, and she tried to get the hell out of there. However, she forgot she passed out under a tree, and she bashed the back of her head on said tree. She rubbed her head in pain, "Ow that hurts," she mumbled to herself.

You'd run in fright you woke up to a limp, cum-stained penis dangling right in front of your face.

The owner of said cum-stained penis stared down Hinata. Not with a look of anger, curiosity, or annoyance. His piercing yellow eyes told her a genuine concern for her well-being.

Hinata looked away in shame. _"Soren, what do you want?"_

Soren silently glared at Hinata, acting as if his dick wasn't hanging imposingly in front of her face. He crossed his arms, and then grinned. "_Ha, I knew someone was watching us! Amarti owes me one when I tell her she was soooo wrong. Aura-detection my ass!_"

"_You KNEW I watched you both having sex?_"Hinata asked in upheaval.

Soren snorted, "_You're talking to the emporer of playboys right here. I know all the tricks, and someone like me tends to pick up on how to snoop and whatnot after a while."_

_"How'd you sense my presence?"_

_"Well for starters, I saw you climb out of the tree when Amarti suggested we leave. I thought I heard someone panting really hard after we left, so I came back. Secondly, your tongue-scarf drooped like all the way down. It's pretty difficult to miss a dash of pink among the greens and browns." _He snickered deviously, _"You look like you thoroughly enjoyed the little show we put on."_

_"Wha-?"_ Hinata started as a large drop of liquid splashed right onto her face, between the eyes.

_"You came pretty hard on the tree."_ Soren pointed up at the trunk of the tree. Surely enough, Hinata's own juices slathered her branch, and since drooled down the trunk slowly. He swirled his claws in the messy dribble and flicked his tongue over his claws, tasting Hinata's juices. He smacked his lips, _"Not bad if you ask me. Just the way I like it: moist and kinda sweet."_

Hinata blushed, _"Eheh, I couldn't help it. It looked so right to me I couldn't help myself."_

Soren nodded, _"That's how a player starts their streak. I started by snooping around like you, then I actually got into the whole act when I evolved."_

_"Where's Amarti?"_

_"Probably in the lake, cleaning my spunk off. Unless she risked going back to the house to sneak a shower. Odds are she's in the lake."_

The two of them started towards the old lake in awkward silence. Hinata remembered the lake fondly. Lucas took her there a few times so they could swim together. She remembered those days as if they were yesterday. She would rush into the water, waiting for the young teenager to undress. He would strip down to just boxer shorts and climb in the water with her, playing in the water well into the late afternoon. Those days she missed the most.

Reeling from her early memories, she noticed they were near the shore of the lake.

Sure enough, the beautiful Lucario stood waist-deep in the lake, rinsing her body of Soren's seed. She calmly brushed away a glob of semen off of her cheek, humming to herself, seemingly unaware of Soren and Hinata behind her.

Soren stopped as he saw one of her ears twitch. Never a good sign to him. Hinata paused too, wondering why Soren stopped. He pointed at Amarti's twitching ear, and Hinata nodded in understanding; never disturb Amarti when her ears are twitching.

Amarti swiveled around, unhindered by the water, with a small glowing blue ball of aura. She kept her cool, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Soren and Hinata. _"Soren, you know to never sneak up on me,"_ Amarti said.

_"Yeah, yeah, because you're so freaking paranoid about everything,"_ Soren replied.

Amarti noticed Hinata standing beside Soren. _"What does she want?"_ Amarti asked, looking down at a string of cum stuck to her arm.

_"She was peeping on us."_

Amarti ceased scrubbing herself and looked at Hinata from top to bottom. _"Well child, you finally cracked. Only a matter of time before you started that ludicrous behavior."_

_"But Lucas sent me to find you both,"_ Hinata said.

_"Oh I believe you child. Lucas of course never thought you would encounter us in a situation like this, "_ Amarti said.

_"He KNEW all along that you both were having sex?"_ Hinata asked.

_"Child, me and Soren have been mating before you evolved into a Frogadier,"_ Amarti said.

_"Don't call me child!"_ Hinata hissed.

Amarti sighed, resuming to clean Soren's seed off her body. _"Compared to me and Soren, you are still a child. You are barely mature enough to understand how mating works. In my eyes, I can call you 'child' as I please."_

_"Take that back you slut!"_ Hinata screamed.

_"Child, it's true. You are still a young, impatient female,"_ Amarti said calmly.

Hinata twitched in rage. She wouldn't be talked to like that by a Lucario slut.

Amarti closed her eyes and resumed humming quietly to herself as she scrubbed another ribbon of cum off her neck. She sensed something approaching quick. She opened her eyes in shock as she strayed left to avoid a Water Shuriken zooming past her head.

Hinata growled, tossing another Water Shuriken at Amarti. This time, Amarti deflected it off her arm. _"Girl, I wouldn't recommend doing that again. I'll drop you like a bad habit if you fling another one of those Water Shurikens at me,"_ Amarti said.

Hinata wasn't having any of it as Amarti turned away, cleaning herself again. She charged her Water Shuriken this time. That slut would feel it when this Water Shuriken hit her. Hinata spiraled her hands to add size and velocity to the watery object. After several seconds, she chucked the Shuriken at Amarti

Amarti sensed it coming and took action. To Hinata's surprise, she vanished instantly, speeding through the water,creating a huge wake. Amarti reappeared on the shore and smashed Hinata in her jaw with a vicious right hook, sending her spinning onto her back.

Hinata coughed a tiny amount of blood up. She ran towards Amarti, jumping in the air and driving her foot down into Amarti's knee. Amarti didn't bother avoiding the attack, as Hinata's kick barely affected her. She merely adjusted her stance to avoid any damage to the knee.

Amarti punched Hinata in the ribcage and kicked her in the jaw, causing her to fly into a tree, striking the tree with a powerful crash. Blood poured even more from Hinata's mouth. She refused to let Amarti humiliate her. She lunged for Amarti, and grabbed her by the arms. Amarti retaliated by headbutting her with a sickening crack.

Amarti sighed,_ "That pretty much sums things up child. Try me one more time and I'll send you to the morgue, regardless if you're Lucas' favorite."_ She turned away from her and walked back into the lake, cleaning herself as if she never wiped the floor with Hinata.

Hinata slowly stood up and cleaned her mouth of the blood. She foolishly tried one more time to fling a Water Shuriken at Amarti. Amarti dodged the Shuriken again and glared at Hinata, not holding back her promise. She leaped into the air gracefully and dove for Hinata.

Right before she struck her, a speeding green figure crash-tackled into Amarti. Amarti hit the ground panting in anger. _"You just had to interrupt us?!_" Soren stood in front of Amarti.

Soren jabbed a finger into Amarti's chest. _"You have to chill out! I thought you both were civilized Pokemon, but you both proved me wrong. You're both acting like damn children!"_

He then walked over to Hinata and growled. _"You have to learn that Amarti likes to annoy you. It's part of her nature. She's just as childish as you, and you have to learn when to take a fucking joke."_

Soren walked halfway between both of them, _"Amarti, give Hinata a blast of your Heal Pulse."_

Amarti reluctantly agreed and healed Hinata of her wounds, with the blood dispersing. The three of them settled down on the shore, staring at the sun after they all calmed down.

_"Can I ask you something Amarti?"_ Hinata asked.

_"Ask away,"_ Amarti replied.

_"Why do you and Soren mate a lot?"_

Amarti thought for a second, unsure how to answer. _"There's a few ways to answer that. One, we do it in order to procreate, however me and him are different egg groups, so impregnation is next to impossible. Secondly, it's relieves stress. But lastly, it's the symbol of love. Mating with someone you love as more than a friend is the ultimate testament to your passion for them. Does that sum up your question?"_

Hinata nodded. She thought about one particular someone she loved in that sort of way: Lucas. Ever since he saved her from the fire, she looked up to him. Not as a friend, not as a savior, not as a lover, but as a soul mate. She always felt that Arceus-God may have created the fire so she and Lucas could meet. As farfetched as it sounded, she'd never know.

_"Wise words from Soren's horny slut,"_ Hinata said.

Amarti smirked, _"So you heard him say that?"_

_"Around the time when you demanded him to ram you harder,"_ Hinata replied.

_"So why are you so concerned about mating anyways? Is it someone very special to you?"_

_"No,"_ Hinata quickly lied. Her face turned red in embarrassment.

Soren nudged her elbow. _"You little liar, I bet you have taken an interest in someone. You can tell us. I promise you we won't laugh."_

Hinata sighed, _"Well...it's...Lucas."_

She waited for Soren and Amarti to chuckle in disbelief, but it never came. Soren just looked up to her with a vein pulsating in his forehead, not showing much emotion. Amarti looked her down, furrowing her brows.

_"Well child, I'll give you credit for your gusto, "_ Amarti said. She placed her paw on Hinata's shoulder. _"It takes a real courageous individual to admit their enamoration of another. Are you deathly serious that you love our trainer?"_

Hinata's expression turned stern, _"Would I mention Lucas if I didn't love him with all my heart? Our roots go deeper than mere trainer-partner relationship. He saved my life from nearly inevitable peril."_

_"There's one key flaw with your love for him," _Amarti said.

_"What exactly?" _Hinata asked.

_"You say you love him with all of your heart right? In order for two individuals to fully love each other, the feeling must be mutual. You claim your love for Lucas, but how do you know he would reciprocate his feelings? How do you not know that he'd turn you down if you offered your body and soul to him?"_

Hinata never thought of that before. Lucas had a string of human girlfriends while on the road with the three of them. Hinata was somewhat sure that Lucas had sex with one of them at least. A modest fellow, but she realized at that point Amarti had a point.

"_However," _Amarti continued, _"there may be some chance that he is into Pokemon. You may have not known this, but Pokemon and humans are closely related. Old legends speak of Pokemon that shed their skins to live amongst the humans. At one point in time, no difference between the two existed. Marriage and mating between the two species probably existed in common nature."_

"_What Amarti means is you'll never know if you don't go," _Soren added.

Hinata pondered over her decisions: make a move on Lucas or not speak a word to him about it. On one hand, she could go for it, and in the very least see how Lucas would react to her advances. If Lucas were to reject her, their friendship might get ruined. On the other, if she bid her time and wait, she might catch clues to whether or not Lucas is into Pokemon. However, if she waited too long, Lucas would have time to find a reasonable female and settle down with her. It would be too late by then for Hinata to express herself to him.

Hinata made up her mind: "_I'm going for it."_

Soren stared at her at shock and Amarti crossed her arms and smirked, "_You absolutely sure that you want to go through with this?" _She asked.

Hinata nodded, _"__I must know. I'd rather find out before it's too late."_

Amarti gave Hinata a thumbs-up. Soren stood up and walked right in front of Hinata, grinning at her in a different way she didn't understand. Amarti seemed to understand as she grinned deviously, shaking her head muttering, _"Oh Soren, when will you ever learn?" _Soren lunged towards Hinata.

Hinata squealed as Soren pounced on top of her, and pinned her arms and legs down. She squirmed as Soren struggled to keep her pinned down. "_What the hell are you doing Soren?!" _Hinata screamed. She tried to break free of Soren, but she looked down, and confirmed her thoughts. Soren's dick stood erect and ready to use.

"_I probably shoulda told ya whatcha were getting into," _he growled lustfully. "_This isn't for me, it's for you. If Lucas really accepts you, it's gonna hurt like you won't believe. If you let me continue, I promise that it will only hurt now, and not when you go to Lucas."_

Hinata's struggling died down quickly as she remembered, in fact, she was a virgin. Soren didn't seem to want to rape her, or else he would've just plunged right into her with no mercy. She looked away from Soren, "_What are you gonna do to me if I let you go ahead?"_

Soren repositioned himself on top of her, and nipped her snout. "_I was only gonna break your hymen. After your first time, I guarentee you'll want more afterwards. I'll only do this if you want it._" On the inside, Soren knew he lied a little. Hinata looked fairly attractive to him, and he wanted to stick it to her. Not right now though, because this was for Hinata, not him.

Hinata thought for a moment, "_On second thought no. I want to save myself for Lucas."_

Soren grunted in disappointment. _"Damn shame. If things go well with Lucas, I want a little alone time with you, ok?"_

Hinata nodded._ "Sure, I guess."_

Soren shooed Hinata away. _"We'll be at the house in half an hour. Amarti still owes me one quick oral, and we'll be back."_

Amarti rolled her eyes, as she got on her knees and eagerly started pumping Soren's limp cock back to life with her paw. Hinata started to walk away with a higher spirit, when the two shouted out to her.

_"Hey!"_ Amarti and Soren shouted in unison. _"Good luck!"_

Hinata smiled to herself. She had to make her way back to the house before sundown. Thanks to another ninja ability - memory - she could find her way back this time. All the trees she jumped on had a familiar feeling on her hands and feet. Within minutes, she reached the town, and in even less time, back to the house.

Hinata arrived the tree in the yard and wrapped her long tongue around the trunk of the tree for stability. She reached up for the branch in the tree and played the waiting game on Soren and Amarti.

She noticed the window to Lucas' room was still open. She figured it wouldn't hurt to check on Lucas. She swung around the base of the trunk, stiffened her body, and shot through the window. A clean shot in her opinions, as she grabbed the windowsill gracefully and landed with her hands on the floor.

_"I still got it,"_ Hinata whispered to herself. She scanned the room, suprised to find it vacant. The door to Lucas' room was closed, and upon closer inspection; "_Locked," _Hinata confirmed. Surely enough, the lock pin was pressed in, to indicate it. Hinata looked around Lucas' room. Stepping away from the door, she turned her attention to other things in the room. She hadn't been in the room for a year or so, prior to today, so she checked out what changed.

Nothing out of the ordinary, except for a pile of papers on Lucas' desk, and a poster tacked to the back of the door, she didn't notice earlier. The poster didn't necessarily interest her: just some League poster that her trainer won at the last Gym battle. Whatever convinced Hinata to mill through the papers, she'd never figure out, but she decided to file through them. She could read basic English, so she could make out the text on some of the papers.

Bills, paperwork for a League challenge, a magazine with some weird Gardevoir on the cover, and a book - marked to a specific page. Curiously, Hinata picked up the book and opened to the first page. It didn't have a title, and the front had no artwork, nor a title either. She turned the page again to find a diagram on the anatomy of various Pokemon, including organs and genetalia, among other things.

Hinata flipped through the pages of the book, until she halted on one page the piqued her interest. A male Greninja, and he stood tall and proud - not regarding his stance. Hinata glared at the giant erection this male Greninja in the book had, and she avoided any further staring at it by turning the page. The next page portrayed an even worse scene for Hinata.

The male Greninja now laid on top of a female Greninja, quite obviously mating with it; the female's legs locked around the male, with a look of pure ecstasy plastered on her face. Hinata's aches started to return again, and she turned the page so she wouldn't resort to rubbing herself again. Yet another scene of the same two Greninja, only in a different position: this time the male lifted one of the female's legs and took her from the side.

Hinata shuddered, imagining herself in the female's place instead, having a member of her fellow species ramming his dick into her. She turned to the bookmarked page to ignore the moisture building up in her nethers. This time, it showed her a picture of the same Greninja and - she couldn't believe her eyes - a female human.

Hinata turned away disgusted, unsure what she got herself into. She placed the book gently down on the desk, and decided to turn her attention back to the pile of papers.

She barely skimmed the Gardevoir magazine before, and now she got a better idea of the magazine and it's contents. The Gardevoir's body was turned away from the camera, as she had two digits between her legs, spreading her vagina for the camera, getting a deep view of her moist tunnel. Hinata decided to flip through this magazine, despite the gross image of the Gardevoir on the cover..

This magazine was similar to the book, only this time Pokemon were performing even more lewd acts to each other. One page had the Gardevoir from the cover bent over a table, with some unknown Pokemon eating her pussy out. Another page showed a male Zoroark get jerked off from behind by a Blaziken. Each page horrified Hinata as Pokemon performed unspeakable acts with each other, and humans.

At that time, a pair of heavy footsteps dragged towards Lucas' room. That only meant that...oh crap. She panicked as the footsteps got closer to the door, and she tried her best to quickly organize the bills, paperwork, book and magazine back into the same neat pile as she found it.

Just as it seemed she was homefree, she made a break for the window. However, in a second of hesitation, she accidentally tripped over her own foot. When she did, her hand swiped over the pile of papers she just set back up, sending them flying in every which direction, and making a loud rustling sound that few could ignore.

The door opened, and low and behold Lucas stood in the doorway. He seemed nonplussed by Hinata's disaster, obviously not putting two and two together. In their years with each other, Hinata never acted clumsy on any occassion that he could remember. Then, his eyes darted to the book.

The book was coincidentally face-up with the bookmark hanging off the side on the page with the male Greninja and the female human. Lucas turned a legitimate paper white. He so desperately wanted to run away from Hinata to hide the shame clearly on his mind. Before he could attempt it, Hinata - with her ninja-like grace - shut the door so quickly, that he shuddered in fear.

Clearly she wanted to talk to him; that look in her eyes to him clear as day. "So...you wanna talk girl?"

Hinata nodded. She guided him over to his bed and they both sat down on it comfortably.

Lucas groaned, "Well I won't understand a thing you're saying if I don't have this." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small earpiece. Hinata knew what the device did. A Pokemon tongue translator, and he obtained it for his seventeenth birthday. Lucas fitted the earpiece in and patted Hinata on the shoulder. "Well fire away then Hinata."

_"Well, I just wanted to talk with you. A little heart to heart before the League," _she said.

"Whatcha need to ask me about?" He already knew what she wanted to talk about with him.

Hinata grabbed the magazine from the floor and showed Lucas the cover. _"Can you explain to me what this is?"_

Lucas grabbed the magazine, his face flushing. "Well...um...it's a magazine. Not one you've ever seen before. Let's just say that people and Pokemon volunteer for a magazine like this. Some people like it, and people pay for this kind of stuff."

_"So you like Pokemon and humans mating with each other?" _Hinata asked.

"I'm what some would like to call a Pokephile. To briefly explain it, we - the Pokephiles - get off on Pokemon with other Pokemon, or with humans. Some Pokemon are technically Pokephiles too, because they really love humans being with them."

Hinata shook her head in disgust. _"I don't know what to say. I mean, why? Why is it you like Greninja so much? You had the book marked to the page with the male Greninja and the human. I literally imagined myself being in place of that dumb girl, with that male filling me so well." _She turned away to hide a blush of embarassment from Lucas. She ever-so-slightly leaked some juices as her fantasy of the male coming down on her returned. Lucas didn't notice her liquids damping the bed at all.

Lucas stuttered, unable to answer her question. Really though, what did turn him on to Pokemon as a whole from the beginning? Then an epiphany hit him square in the mind.

"Because...you were my first. I started that fire and I could have never forgiven myself to see a soul perish, especially when I could have prevented it. You were that soul I sought to protect. Maybe it was a destiny that brought us together. Perhaps Arceus-God smiles upon us, defying the impossible. Humans and Pokemon shouldn't be together." He grabbed the magazine from Hinata, "But look at the people who defy these natural laws and expectations. Rules were forged like twigs - made to broken. I guess I'm trying to say that I love you Hinata, and there's no two ways about it. I want to be another who defies the laws of nature."

Hinata's attitude completely turned around when he said that. She actually sought to claim her love for him, but he came to her first and poured out his soul to him.

_"Lucas, I came to you planning to ask if you loved me. You really love me that much?"_

Lucas pulled Hinata into a warm hug. "Of course I do, or I never would have mentioned it," he whispered into her ear. Hinata hugged him tightly back, and patted him too.

Hinata's body started to twitch involuntarily. She faintly moaned as her fluids leaked down her thighs. She gulped, realzing her hormones were starting to kick in again, letting her body's natural functions take over. Lucas took a large whiff; a sweet smell now permeated through the air. Lucas didn't know what in the air smelled so wonderful, but it was seriously turning him on.

"_Lucas, would you be willing to do something for me? I know you might say no, but would you at least listen?"_ Hinata asked.

"What is it girl?"

Hinata parted her legs to reveal her swollen, royal blue slit to him; the color made a nice contrast to the rest of her body. _"Do you understand what I'm saying Lucas?"_ She asked pleadingly. _"Make me a woman Lucas."_

The young man was pretty sure he caught her drift. Hinata closed her eyes anxiously, awaiting the moment of truth. Lucas slowly dipped down between the Greninja's legs, evaluating his decision in terms of what to do with her. He didn't have to do this, but his Pokemon had always been there for him through thick and thin. They both practically grew through their journey together as one.

Lucas made up his mind. He stuck his tongue out, time seeming to slow down as he guided his mouth towards her pussy.

He gripped Hinata's thighs, spread them, and slowly dragged his tongue along her needy froggy slit, from the base to her clit. That was it; he reached the point of no return. He'd never forget Hinata's watery sweet taste. He savored her flavor as her juices trickled down his mouth.

Hinata's eyes widened and she gasped in pleasure as her trainer licked the outside of her tight, sweet cunny. He drew his tongue over her so slowly that she encouraged him by grabbing his head, keeping him right between her legs. Lucas didn't mind at all as he threw more effort into his licking, resorting to nibbling at Hinata's clit passionately.

This went on for nearly a minute, and Lucas started to get a little rougher. Then, he accidentally clamped down a little too hard on her lips. Hinata cried out quietly to herself as Lucas bit down on her sensitive clit. "_Ow Lucas, please not so hard."_

Lucas stopped momentarily and chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm not trying to be that rough Hinata." He silenced her before she could rebuke by sealing his mouth on the outside of her lips. Sure enough, Hinata moaned out loud without a word to say to Lucas; she had to forgive and forget.

Lucas fiercely suckled at his Greninja's clit with no mercy. Hinata gasped for air desperately as he suckled her outer lips. Literally, each stroke of his tongue and every audible slurp sent jolts of extreme pleasure up her spine. She twitched and shook with each passing second. Lucas noticed this and slowed down to inwardly chuckle again. If she felt this good right now, she'd feel even better when he stepped up another notch.

He parted her lips with his fingers, and stared into her moist tunnel. The look in her eyes begged for him to go ahead and taste her. He obeyed his willing Pokemon by flailing his tongue deep inside her wet tunnel, tickling her nerves, and letting that ecstatic feeling she experienced return threefold.

She squirmed under Lucas' treatment. He dug his tongue into her depths and scraped out juices with his tongue, liberally slathering the insides of his mouth with her delicious taste. Of course, more of that warm, watery-sweet taste filled his taste buds, and invaded the back of his throat. He swallowed her liquids without haste, revelling in the texture flowing down his throat.

_"Ooohh Lucas, don't stop," _Hinata moaned. Her legs reflexively locked tightly around his head as she rested her head on the bed, enjoying Lucas' advances. Lucas suddenly got claustrophobic as her slippery legs gripped the back of his head. No problem to him though, he just had less space to freely move his head.

Lucas didn't realize how seriously turned on eating out his Greninja made him. His cock scraped the inner walls of his pants and damn did it hurt. However he'd deal with that later, because right now, he needed to take care of his Pokemon.

Feeling a little naughty, Lucas picked up on Hinata's twitching. No doubtedly her climax was fast approaching. She frantically loosened and tightened her grip on Lucas' head as she huffed and puffed like she just ran a marathon. Despite how tight her legs were intertwined around his head, he somehow managed to wrench himself free from her legs with a few expertly timed tugs.

Hinata's legs quickly straightened out, "_Lucas please!" _Hinata whined. Lucas obliged in a different way. He drew his tongue over the top of Hinata's pussy one more time, and withdrew with a heated kiss to the top of her clit. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Lucas laved his tongue on her sensitive nub of flesh. Lucas broke away from Hinata, letting her peak die down. Oh what an evil soul the boy had on the inside, but he wouldn't let her suffer for long.

Hinata - anxious to see what Lucas was planning - stared down at him, as his hand now slipped right between her legs. Lucas pressed the palm of his hand directly over her pussy and started to rub up and down. That memory she had their first night together vaguely returned. Lucas gently massaging her body back then, and then accidentally on the area he was massaging now. Lucas recalled that memory too, grinning at how cliché this was to that memory.

Hinata gasped as he subtracted a finger every few seconds, first his palm, then just his four fingers, then three. She flinched as he tickled the outside of her lips with his two fingers, slowly stroking up and down tenderly. She noticed a fire in Lucas' eyes as he switched to a single finger.

He drew one of his fingers down to the top of her clit and traced it around the top of her lips in a circular motion. Hinata shivered in response, and Lucas grinned as he slipped his index finger into Hinata's pussy up to the first joint. Hinata squirmed in pleasure as his finger slowly filled her tight cunny. The first joint gave way to the second joint, and eventually he hilted his finger in Hinata's tunnel.

Lucas pulled his finger out of her, as her liquids slicked his finger and he paused at the first joint again. He stared directly in Hinata's eyes with lust. He knew exactly what she wanted, and she didn't even have to ask; she wanted to be roughed up a little.

Lucas' demeanor changed from soft and loving to fierce as he thrust his finger all the way in with no respect for her cunt. He spread her tight walls apart as he wiggled his finger in her to add to the new feeling. He withdrew his finger again and thrust it back into her again uncaringly. He wanted to hear Hinata moan for him. If she wanted him rough, he'd give it to her, but damn it if she wouldn't show him appreciation.

Hinata shrieked aloud as Lucas' finger violated her. She wanted it rough, but not painful. Lucas alleviated this by ramming a second finger into her cunt. She didn't care as his fingers penetrated deep into her and practically violated her womb.

"Yeah you like that don't you, you whore!" Lucas yelled.

_"Oh Lucas, it feels so good."_ Hinata replied heated as her cunt cinched down lovingly. Her sentence trailed off into a moan, and Lucas smiled inwardly. To show her gratitude, he slowed down his fingering from painful, to a mildly rough speed.

After three or four minutes, Hinata could barely catch her breath. She panted audibly as Lucas pleasured her so well. Inevitably, her body gradually twitched and squirmed as Lucas brought her climax cringing back. This time he wouldn't be an ass about it.

Lucas twisted his finger in Hinata and curled it, spreading her apart more to accompany his finger's temporary width. He picked up Hinata's subtle signs of her approaching climax and went back to fingering her at the same rough speed he used earlier.

_"Oh I feel so good,"_ Hinata cried. _"I can't take it anymore. I think I'm gonna...ahhh-"_ her exclamation trailed off in a cry of ecstasy as Lucas jammed his finger into her one more time and she peaked. She shivered in pleasure as she came directly on her trainer's hand. Her juices shot down Lucas' hand in a slow trickle, staining the bed sheets. She leaned back on the bed panting from her wonderful orgasm.

She never felt better in her entire life and she admired her trainer's skills to herself as she basked in her afterglow. Lucas stared at her recovering form. Something didn't seem right about her; he had a sixth sense for that kind of stuff.

He stared between her legs at her gaping pussy, enticed by the strong scent of her pheremones. It looked flushed with blood - almost purple compared to the royal blue earlier - and begged for a licking. He leaned in towards her parted cunt and dug his tongue in to get a better sample of her taste. Still that watery sweet taste just like earlier, only more sweet than watery.

He also just realized how achingly hard his cock was. Lucas had to free his erection from the cloth prison, or else risk chafing his genitalia.

He discarded his t-shirt out of a force of habit, exposing his fairly built chest to Hinata.

Lucas briefly stood up, walked to his desk, and gloriously dropped his trousers. His trousers pooled around his ankles for only a moment, since the in the next, he kicked them off. Hinata watched him in amusement as he put on his little show for her. He clasped the waistband of his boxers and pulled them around his ankles. The boxers joined the trousers against the wall as Lucas tossed them to the wall; his hard boner flew straight out, exposing itself to the free air. Now he stood in front of Hinata, completely stark naked.

Hinata hungrily eyed the piece of meat dangling in between Lucas' legs. It definitely looked bigger than Soren's by a reasonable margin, and thicker too. She tugged at her tongue-scarf, unconsciously drooling at the sight of Lucas' length.

"See something you like Hinata?" Lucas asked.

She stood up and walked over to him - hips swaying seductively the whole time. She wrapped an arm around his back and traced a finger around his chest with her free hand. She stared down at him, between her finger and Lucas' hard cock. Lucas noticed this, and wrapped an arm of his around Hinata's. He pulled her into a warm embrace, and unintentionally brushed his pulsing cock against her inner thigh.

Hinata shivered in anticipation as Lucas' warm cock brushed her leg, inching so close to her pussy lips. She had to have him closer to her! Hinata firmly pulled Lucas into a heated kiss.

Lucas squirmed for a moment - suprised by Hinata's advance - but it died down as he leaned into the kiss, trying to wrap his tongue around Hinata's, and ultimately failing. Her tongue was wider and a lot longer too, showing Lucas this by wrapping her tongue around his and pulling it into her mouth.

Lucas groaned as Hinata stretched his tongue all the way into her mouth, entangling it with her own. The Greninja's renowned tongue slid into Lucas' mouth, and wiggled around as their lips remained locked.

Their kiss grew sloppy as it progressed further. Hinata moaned as she intertwined their two tongues together. To Lucas, he'd never understand how in the world his Greninja ever got so skillful at pleasing males, considering she hadn't lost her virginity yet.

Lucas noticed Hinata distracted by their fierce tongue battle pressed it to his advantage. He caught her off-guard and slipped his hand between her legs, massaging her warm, swelling slit with his free hand. Hinata gasped in pleasure as he rubbed her slit up and down, tickling her nerves, losing herself again in the moment.

Despite her mind's protest, she grabbed Lucas' hand and guided it away from her needy slit. He grinned in victory, knowing the fact he found Hinata's weakness. She didn't want to lose herself again.

Hinata grew bored of their dancing pink appendages as her mind wandered to her trainer's hard cock. She had a devious idea, but she didn't know how to pull it off. If she played her cards right, she could find an opening and

She unfurled her tongue from Lucas' and unlocked their lips. Lucas grinned at Hinata, looking at the corner of her mouth, stifling a laugh.

_"What's so funny?"_ Hinata asked.

Lucas took his finger and traced it down the corner of his mouth. Hinata imitated him, and felt their warm combination of intermingled saliva. She frowned and then painted the string of their saliva on Lucas' cheek. While she guided Lucas' attention elsewhere, her tongue-scarf snaked down towards Lucas' achingly hard cock.

Hinata gave a mischevious grin and sank down to her knees, crawling down towards him, eyes narrowed, licking her lips slowly - much like a predator stalking their prey before the final kill. She wrapped her hand around his raging erection started vigorously pumping with all her might.

Lucas gritted his teeth to hold back a pleasureful groan. "Ah...that feels so...good." He started thrusting in tandem with Hinata's eager pumping with her hand, adding to the wonderful feeling. Hinata's other hand slipped between her legs as she rubbed heatedly at her own clit. She flinched as her fingers grazed her lips.

She then grabbed the base of Lucas' cock and guided it towards her mouth. Leaning in to the head of his cock, she flicked her tongue out, dashing the tip with her tongue for a mere second. Lucas flinched as Hinata slightly swirled her tongue around his dickhead sinuously. He placed his hands on each side of Hinata's head eagerly. He didn't just want her tongue working him over; he wanted the entire package.

"Forgive me Hinata!" Lucas yelled. He forced Hinata's tongue down onto his aching dick. She got the message, parting her lips, and letting the warm confines of her mouth slide down him until her lips kissed the base. Lucas involuntarily humped into Hinata's mouth as her tongue rubbed against the sensitive underside of Lucas' cock.

With a seductive little grin, Hinata tilted her head and drew back slowly, coiling her tongue around him as she went, until only his head protruded from her mouth. She twirled her tongue around the edge of his dick before dropping back down to the base, lightly suckling at him.

Lucas cried out lustfully as he fell back onto his bed. Hinata whined as his cock left her warm, moist mouth, but she jumped onto him suckling him lightly again. Lucas gritted his teeth in ecstasy as he grabbed the sides of Hinata's head and drove his cock down her throat.

Hinata gagged on the sudden intrusion, but relaxed as Lucas withdrew from her throat, letting her breath. Hinata forcefully pulled away from her trainer, gasping for air. After a few quick breaths, she dove back down on the first few inches of his hard cock.

With an innocent-looking grin, she licked the head of his cock while stroking the last few inches. Lucas grabbed the sides of her head again and slowly thrusted once more into her mouth. Hinata came prepared this time, lowering her tongue so Lucas could access the back of her mouth better.

Lucas twitched in pleasure as Hinata's warm mouth and moist tongue started to overwhelm him. He clenched his toes and gritted his teeth. Hinata eyed him innocently, then smiled deviously. She knew he was close - extremely close at that.

Loud groans and stifled yells left him as his dick began throbbing and twitching heavily. Hinata gave delighted yips as she loosened her lips from around him, fiercely jerking his dick with her remaining strength. At first clear pre spurted from the tip, trickling down the base, onto his ballsack. Hinata saw the excessive amounts of pre pumping from Lucas and she stroked as fast as she physically could, imploring him to shoot all over her face.

She succeeded as she heard Lucas cried out in delight as his cock twitched and potent white semen spurted from the tip.

Hinata purred in delight, closing her eyes as Lucas shot several loads of snow-white cum all over her face, onto her tongue, and the back of her throat.

A few more shots of viscous, delicious spunk splattered in her maw, however didn't know what to do with it. She let it overflow out of her mouth before realizing she should swallow it. Lucas' seed dripped from the corner of Hinata's mouth in thick, gooey streams, spilling onto the carpet as she tilted her head back and swallowed audibly.

The amphibious ninja neither choked, nor she spit out his spunk like he thought she would. Instead, she even continued to suck on his tip in an attempt to draw every drop she could. When he had nothing more to give and his senses returned to him, he looked at her through bleary eyes, shocked to find her swallowing his load.

Lucas smirked at his horny Greninja, collapsing on his bed panting. His mind stirred with delightful euphoria, gasping as he saw Hinata crawl up towards his softening cock and lap at it, cleaning off the remaining spunk. Her tongue-scarf scooped the generous amount of semen left on her face and tossed it all in her mouth. She swished it around, savoring the salty, pheremone-laden taste

_"Are you satisfied yet Master?" _Hinata asked innocently.

Strangely enough, Lucas didn't feel satisfied at all. He shook his head in disappointment. "Not quite Hinata. I'm just not feeling it right now."

Hinata sighed, laying down on the bed next to her master. Her mind wandered for several minutes, unsatisfied by her trainer. So this is all there is to love? There has to be more to it than merely the mouths. What did Amarti and Soren do differently when she stumbled upon them? She'd have to remember later.

* * *

She closed her eyes to relax, letting her mind drift off into a mild comatose, when she heard a distant voice in her head. "_That's really all you're going to do? You're a sad disgrace of a Greninja, giving up so easily."_

_"Who are you?" _Hinata asked mentally.

The voice giggled sweetly. _"I'm the little seductress comfortably nestled away in your mind. You can call me Lust."_

_"What do you want with me?"_

Lust giggled again. _"I think you know what I want - and what you want too."_

_"Why'd you come out now?"_

_"Just go along with me, and I'll make you feel so good."_ The seductress said.

_"Any reason I should trust a figment of my own imagination?"_

_"The only one you can trust is yourself girl. I am you, or more importantly, the part of your mind that wants you to give your body it's desires."_

_"But I don't want to," _Hinata whined.

_"Well then...I guess I'll have to show you what you're missing out on then," _the seductress replied.

Hinata somehow stood in her state of dreaming. She looked at herself alone in the black void, until a shadow started forming in fron of her. Hinata looked at the shadow, puzzled. The shadow slowly morphed into a familiar shape - a Greninja like her. Lust grabbed Hinata by the arm giggling. _"What's wrong? Are you afraid of the inevitable?"_

Hinata vigorously shook her head,_ "I just want you to get out of my head."_

Lust shushed her. _"__You hush up now you little pest. I'm gonna take the reins from here. You just lay back and watch how good I'll make you feel."_

Lust snatched up Hinata by the arm, and everything disappeared in a flash of light before Hinata could respond.

* * *

Hinata's eyes snapped open, her breath a ragged panting. A large mat of moisture covered her forehead. She felt odd, her body in one piece, but her psyche seemed elsewhere. She wiped away the moisture and looked down where Lucas laid on the bed. He looked like he drifted back into the state of euphoria before Hinata went on her trip.

Unconciously, Hinata gripped Lucas' semi-hard dick in an attempt to bring it back to life. Lucas shook his head to gather himself, realizing Hinata mischeviously grinning as she stroked his dick firmly.

_"Master, I know you're not pleased. Please, let me finish you,"_ Hinata said. At least she wasn't sure if she said it in her right mind. Must have been the shadow from earlier. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "_I know you want to ravage me Lucas. Take me and pummel my tight virgin cunt. You know you want to."_

Lucas narrowed his eyes in curiousity when he heard her plea. Where did his faithful Greninja go? In her wake sat an ominous Greninja, ready to please him. His mind told him to just fuck her now and ask questions later.

Lucas sat up, and stared into his Greninja's eyes longingly. His member grew to an even taller height as he stared at her naked, sweaty body with an unashamed kinf of lust. Yep, she had that fire in her eyes telling him Hinata was serious. He wrapped an arm around Hinata's back, and placed the other on her shoulder, pulling her into another passionate kiss. Hinata leaned into it, accepting Lucas' advance.

He rolled Hinata onto her back, swarming her chest and neck with light pecks. She relaxed, letting Lucas do what came naturally._"Lucas I need you, please." _Hinata sighed.

Suddenly, Lucas pinned Hinata's arms, and locked her legs down to his bed. She could have easily broken free of his grip with the right manuevers, but she wanted to play along for now. Hinata giggled, "_What did you have in mind Lucas?"_

"Oh nothing really," he said in a sing-song voice. He stared at Hinata's quivering pussy, licking his lips in anticipation. He positioned himself right between her legs almost reverently. Hinata squirmed in anxious joy as he shifted atop her, and pressed the tip of his cock to Hinata's entrance. She gasped nervously as Lucas climbed on top and squeezed at her pussy lips lovingly.

A light voice rang in Hinata's head. _"It's your turn now girlfriend. I told you I'd make you feel good. I'm gonna leave now."_ Hinata's eyes widened as she recognized the voice: Lust's voice.

Hinata faintly eeped as her full mentality returned, she barely remembered her trip with Lust, and she'd nearly forgotten that Lust briefly taken her mind. Lucas slid his cock across her pussy and rubbed her clit at the same time, she moaned out in pleasure which added to Lucas' own.

She shivered as Lucas forced the head of his cock into her slit. Her tight eager amphibious lips spread willingly for his entry. She flinched as she felt his cock come in contact with her hymen, spreading it farther than it normally ever had.

Hinata gripped Lucas tightly and nodded to him. He nodded back, understanding he could proceed. He slipped in about halfway, gritting his teeth at the wonderful feeling of Hinata's tight cunny. He felt a barrier of tissue down there stretching - her hymen. Hinata faintly gasped as Lucas stretched her hymen with his dick.

Lucas sighed, figuring the faster he'd break her in, the better. He gripped Hinata as tightly as he could and thrusted into her unused pussy with all his might.

Hinata cried out in a bloodcurdling scream as Lucas pierced her hymen and hilted in her virgin cunny in a single motion. Lucas paused to check on her. She writhed in agony over her broken hymen; a slow trickle of her crimson blood seeped out around his cock. It would hurt more if he stopped, so he decided to alleviate the pain.

_"Why does it hurt Lucas?" _Hinata pleaded. _"I thought it felt good, but it brings me so much pain."_

"I promise it'll all work out girl," Lucas reassured her. He lightly kissed her forehead and resumed thrusting into Hinata. He withdrew from her tight depths again, making another thrust in. Surely enough, the second and third thrusts led to a fourth and fifth until Lucas set a comfortable pace with Hinata.

Gradually the pain withered away and soon Hinata's eeps of pain were replaced by moans of pleasure. She gripped Lucas tightly as he buried his cock into the hilt again. With a faint groan, he started bouncing up into her, eagerly sliding himself up into her. Hinata gasped and clenched her toes as she enthusiastically joined him, accompanying his bouncy thrusts with her own - her soft lips taking him to the base each time he drove down into her.

Slowly but surely Lucas managed to push his rod further into her body, reveling at the squeezing feeling her inner muscles gave him. Sure, he was definitely no virgin, All he knew was that it was the best feeling her had ever had compared to the other girls he'd been with and he loved the fact that he was enjoying these sensations with the Pokemon that changed his life. She was quite tight to him but she was also leaking copious amounts of fluid, allowing him to slide in and out of her with little resistance. With each thrust he groaned and Hinata high-pitched mewl. He bent down to kiss her and let his hands roam over her body, rewarding him with her moans of approval.

"Ah that's so tight," Lucas chuffed, pumping his hips faster.

_"Please don't stop master, it feels so good," _Hinata replied, wiggling her hips eagerly to allow Lucas more access to her sweet pussy.

Lucas grinded his hips deep inside her, brushing against her untouched cervix. Hinata flinched in mixed pain and ecstasy as Lucas jabbed her cervix repeatedly.

Lucas' mind whirled in euphoria as he ellicitied a pleasureful response from his Pokemon. After a minute or two more of wonderful grinding atop her, he felt her insides delightfully convulse and tighten around him.

_"Deeper, harder, Lucas! Arceus-God don't stop!" _Hinata howled.

Lucas pumped slowly again, Hinata's pelvis moved in rhythm with his as they built up in both speed and pleasure. Hinata could feel him so deep inside her, she savoured every second of it as his hard hot cock pushed deeper inside her, beginning to become too much for her, she tried to hold it to make it last longer, but she couldn't hold it.

Lucas felt Hinata's legs wrap around his waist, drawing him as deep as he could go, he looked into Hinata's eyes which were now filled with lust and love. Hinata let out several loud moans and groans before crying out in pure pleasure as she came to her second climax.

Hinata's liquids slid in between their tight seal, coating Lucas' shaft in copious amounts of her juices - who kept pounding her through her orgasm. Lucas couldn't hold on much longer; her pussy was just too tight for him. Lucas felt his testicles start to churn, and his cum started to travel through his organ.

Hinata's tunnel had begun to pulse and milk Lucas' shaft with an intensity so much more forceful than before, driving him over the edge in an instant. With a feral growl, Lucas thrusted into her one last time - to the hilt - and shot his potent semen deep into her.

Hinata leaned her head back and moaned as Lucas shot his sperm, her pussy wringing every last drop of his seed out of his manhood and flooding into her womb. Lucas sighed, slowly pulling out his wilting cock from Hinata's used pussy

Lucas collapsed to the bed, the strength to hold himself up completely vanished in the wake of their climax, although with his arms still wrapped around her back, Hinata came down with him.

_"Thank you Lucas, it was everything I ever wished for," _Hinata softly cooed into his ear, slowly licking the side of his cheek before bringing him back into yet another deep kiss.

Lucas moaned into Hinata's mouth as their tongues intermingled one final time. As their lips unlocked, Lucas unconciously thought to himself about what he'd just done. It wasn't that he'd made love to his Greninja. He possibly could have impregnated her for all he knew.

If a Skitty and a Wailord could actually make an egg, who knew of the possibilities? Lucas' mind wandered away from that worrisome subject, trying to think positive. He loved Hinata with all his heart. More than just a friend - his soul mate for life. She changed his life and he changed hers. He decided to think it over later as he stared into the exhausted eyes of Hinata.

Hinata couldn't believe she had just made love to Lucas either. She recalled Amarti's earlier conversation; she worried about possible complications. Just like Lucas, she shrugged it off for now. Opposing to Lucas, Hinata's mind wandered to Soren. She had a promise to fufill with him later, but she needed rest. She closed her eyes anddrifted off into a deep slumber.

Lucas saw Hinata turn over in his bed and fall asleep - her snores told him so. He finally broke the barrier like he said earlier. His final realization in the freedom to love: love didn't have boundaries, as well as the level, anyone can love another no matter their gender, species, or age.

Before he passed out, he realized one other important thing: he needed to change his bedsheets before his mother or Brooke found out. They certainly would never approve.


End file.
